


Butterfly

by Frostsabers (Allurascastle)



Series: AC's Dungeons and Dragons Collection [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allurascastle/pseuds/Frostsabers
Summary: A 100 word drabble for my girlfriend, a small glimpse into her faun's childhood.





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plague_Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague_Bunny/gifts).



Her mother would not be happy to find out she was in this meadow again.  _"It is not safe, my little bell."_ she would say, her big eyes worried and her arms outstretched, beckoning her into a tight embrace.

But Belladonna had never seen anything scary here, only the field of bright flowers and the multicolored butterflies.

She loved to play here for hours, braiding flowers into bracelets and crowns, or chasing the butterflies that landed in her hair before fluttering away from her playfully. It was like a game of tag to her.

She never did catch them though.


End file.
